


Dusk

by orphan_account



Series: Addams Family Ficlets [1]
Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Courtship, Dark Humor, F/M, Wedding Night, cemetary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of something extra-ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stelladelnordxd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/gifts).



Morticia Frump loved Gomez Addams from the first moment she first laid eyes on him. Everything about him screamed desire; his eyes, his mustache, the way he followed her every command, just like her pet tarantula. Morticia accepted his proposal on the spot, Mama and Papa were not easy swayed.

“How can you think of marrying that Addams boy?,” her father exclaimed. “Nearly thirty and he's only made his first kill.”

“Oh father,” Morticia smiled at her father, batting her eyelashes at him. “It was a family member, you know that counts as double.”

“Ticia,” her mother said from over by the fireplace, “what could you possibly see in Gomez when Fester has all the looks and the charm?”

“Well, I think you're being stupid,” said her younger sister Ophelia. She was sewing together her first voodoo doll, the effigy of a trespasser who had tried to kill the family's beloved African rock python.

“Everyone knows the Addams' don't have a drop of magic in their bodies. A Frump would have turned the mob that killed Gomez's parents to slime.”

Morticia turned back to her father. He was getting so old. His skin, once so fine and leathery, was now soft and smooth. The boils had dissipated and, worse of all, a tiny tuft of hair had grown on his once handsome bald head.

“Everyone knows the Addams' are rich,” she cooed, “who else will support you and mother when you retire? We all know poor Ophelia will never amount to anything.” She shot a vicious smile at her younger sister.

The next day Morticia set her wedding date while Ophelia woke up with a head of curly blonde hair…and a suntan.

….

They lay together in freshly made coffins on their wedding night, amidst the graves and rotting corpses of Gomez's ancesters.

“Oh my love, my life,” Gomez said kissing Morticia's hand. “We have begun something truly extraordinary.”

“Despicable,” Morticia replied, undoing the clasps of her wedding dress. Her mother had deck her out in virginal scarlet.

“Absolutely ghastly,” Gomez whispered in her ear.

“Oh darling,” Morticia playfully ran a red nail across his naked back. “You sure know how to tease a girl.”

The sounds of their passion echoed throughout the graveyard that night.

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2bt88z)


End file.
